Un dia padre e hija
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Sakura dejara a Sasule con su hija Kohana por un dia? Entren y descubranlo por favor :3


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

:D Otra vez yop xD

Bueno este seria mi segundo fic yey! XP

Jajaja bueno espero que les guste y si no les gusta sacare mi varita de sauco y los matare a todos muajajajaja :3.

Una mañana soleada iluminaba una hermosa aldea, las calles estaban tranquilas, todo estaba en paz y tranqulidad...excepto la casa de cierto pelinegro situada en el barrio Uchiha.

-Pero Sakura no me puedes dejar...- rogaba un Sasuke un poco nervioso

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun es lo mejor para ti y para mi...- Dijo la pelirosa mientras tomaba au bolso

-Pero no te puedes ir asi como si nada...que hare si pasa algo- insistia el pelinegro

-Sasuke-kun no pasara nada malo...ademas ya es tiempo de que estes solo con Kohana- Dijo la pelirosa dirijiemdose a la puerta

-Pero Sakura no estoy listo para esto y ¿si le pasa algo a Kohana?- Trataba de convencerla de no irse

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun debes pasar tiempo con nuestra hija asi que ire con Ino y Tenten de compras y tu te quedaras aqui cuidadndo a Kohana- finalizo Sakura acercandose a Sasuke, lo tomo del rostro y le dio un suave y rapido beso en los labios

-Esta bien Sakura- dijp con fastidio y aceptando la derrota

-asi esta mejor...bueno me voy Sasuke- y al fin se retiro dejando a su marido y a su hija solos.

Sasuke subio a la habitacion de su pequeña hija de tan solo 1 año de edad la cual estaba jugando alegremente con una muñeca de trapo. Sonrio, era igual a su madre excepto el cabello que lo tenia igual a el.

La pequeña al sentirse observada volteo su rostro y vio a su padre sonrio alegre.

Sasuke se acerco a su pequeña y la cargo

-entonces que haremos tu y yo solos ¿eeh princesa?- le dijo con dulzura

La pequeña solo sonrio y poso su pequeña mano en el rostro de su padre, Sasuke rio ante esa accion.

-Que te parece si bajamos a comer algo- la pequeña solo sonrio -..

Lo tomare como un si-

Sasuke bajo con la niña en brazos y la sento en el sofa.

-Ahora Kohana no te muevas de aqui ire a preparar tu leche- Sasuke se fue dejando sola a la pequeña la cual al ser muy curiosa bajo del sofa y fue gateando hasta una ventana, la ventana al estar cerca de otro sofa mas chico que el anterior, Kohana subio en el y pego su pequeño rostro al vidrio, sin darse cuenta quito el seguro y la ventana se abrio provocando que la pequeña callera, pero no se golpeo ni nada ya que Naruto la habia atrapado a tiempo. El rubio toco a la puerta de la casa del Uchiha, Sasuke escucho el sonido y fue a la puerta a abrirla.

Cuando abrio se sorprendio era su torpe y rubio amigo y su ¿hija? que no habia dejado a Kohana en el sofa?... voltro al sofa un poco confundido

-Pero Kohana...Como...- balbuceo el pelinegro

-Sasuke no eres muy bueno cuidando a tu hija la pobre casi cae por la ventana por suerte llege a tiempo para salvarla- dijo el rubio aun sosteniendo a la niña

-Ventana?...- vaya ni cuenta se habia dado...tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la volvio a sentar en el sofa

Naruto se adentro en la casa

-Naruto que haces aqui?- dijo el Uchiha

-Naaaa...teme decidi visitarlos ¿donde esta Saku-chan?- dijo con los brazos en la nuca y una gran sonrisa

-Se fue de compras con Ino y Tenten- Contesto mientras hiba a la cocina por el biberon de Kohana

-Aaaah...¿ y te dejo solo con Kohana-chan?- pregunto algo angustiado

-Hmp...claro es mi hija con ¿quien mas la dejaria?- pregunto el Uchiha

-No puede ser Sakura-chan es muy mala madre...como abandona a su hija con alguien como tu...no no no Saku hizo muy mal- dijo el rubio con desaprobacion

-Idiota- contesto el pelinegro mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro

-Auch!...- dijo sobando el area golpeada

Sasuke tomo el biberon y junto a Baruto regresaron al sofa en bisca de Kohana

-Naruto en vez de decir estupideces ayudame a alentar a Kohana...- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras hiba al sofa

-Esta bien teme te ayuda...- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Sasuke

-Kohana...Kohana!?- El pelinegro buscaba con desesperacion a la pequeña

-Que sucede Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio

-Kohana!?..maldita sea donfe estas.

..Kohana!?- ¿donde estaba su princesita? Volteo a la puerta y vio como esta estaba un poco abirta...volteo al rubio -Naruto no cerraste la puerta pedazo de idiota- dijo con voz amenazante

-Sa...sasuke...jejeje...lo siento!... no me mates- dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-no te mato porque tengo que buscar a mi hija- dijo con desesperacion mientras salia a buscarla

- yo te ayudo Sasuke espera- salio corriedo el rubio tras su amigo

Mientras ellos buscaban una pequeña bebe de pelo negro y ojos jade gateaba a las afueras del barrio Uchiha. Gateo alejandose cada vez mas, las calles estaban tranquilas y las pocas personas que pasaban no se percataban de la pequeña niña que gateaba.

-Sasuke ya buscamos en todo el barrio no esta aqui- dijo el rubio

-Debe estar aqui mi Kohana...- dijo alterado el azabache

-Sasuke debemos salir a buscarla a la aldea y preguntar si alguien la vio- dijo el rubio

-Si...vamos- dijo Sasuke alterado y con miedo...tenia miedo no queria que le sucediera algo a su princesa

Mientras tanto una pequeña gateaba feliz en la calle, cuando de repente

-Hmp...que acaso tu no eres la hija del Uchiha...-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos perla, mientras la alzaba en brazos la niña sonrio - Kohana es tu nombre si noe equivoco...ven te llevare a tu casa- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Mientras en la aldea un Sasuke preocupado buscaba con desesperacion a su hija y Naruto pregunaba si alguien la habia visto

-Sasuke nadie la a visto por aqui- dijo Naruto con seriedad

-Joder! Como que nadie!? Maldicion- dijo Sasuke con enojo mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos

-Calmate Sasu...-

- que me calme? Joder Naruto eh perdido a mi hija...y le puede pasar algo malo- Naruto observo a su amigo estaba apunto de llorar, estaba sufriendo

-Sasuke no es tiempo de rendirnos debemos seguir buscandola- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en su hombro

-tienes razon Naruto...sigamos- y asi fuen el Uchia y el rubio siguieron buscando, no pararian hasta encontrar a la pequeña.

En otro lado, mas especifico en el barrio Uchiha y ojiperla llevaba encima de los hombros a la pequeña Uchiha.

Al llegar al hogar de la familia Uchiha toco pero nadie respondio

-Al parecer salieron a buscarte niña...- dijo el ojiperla -...que tal si damos un paseo ppr la aldea y despues volvemos- la niña empezo a reir y Neji lo tomo como un si

Empezaron a dar su caminata por la aldea, mientras Sasuke y Naruto buscaban desesperadamente a la chiquilla.

-Sasuke...no esta en ningun lado- dijo el rubio un poco cansado

-Naruto descansa te vez exahusto yo seguire buscando a mi hija- contesto el Uchiha

-No Sasuke...- Sasuke volteo a ver a su rubio amigo y este le sonrio-...como tu amigo tengo el deber de ayudarte asi este cansado o no seguire buscando contigo-

-...- Sasuke tan solo sonrio con tristeza

Siguieron buscando pero aun asi nada no lograron encontrarla, regresaron al barrio Uchiha en el rostro de Sasuke se podia ver la frustracion el enojo y el dolor que sentia ahora ¿que le diria a su mujer? ¿donde estaria ahora su bebe?

-Sasuke...- Naruto vio a Sasuke

-Naruto...que hare ella es mi hija...ella y Sakura son mi vida...¿que le dire a Sakura? Ella me odiara por perder a nuestra princesa...- decia Sasuke mientras poco a poco su voz iba quebrandoce -..mi hija...Kohana ahora puede estar con algun maniatico o llorando y yo no estoy ahi para ella...mi niña...- decia Sasuke mientras una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, Naruto observo como Sasuke se destrozaba en su interior.

-Sasuke...-

*Toc Toc*

-Yo abro- Naruto abrio la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Neji con la pequeña Kohana en brazos

-Sasuke!- Sasuke volteo a ver y vio a su niña en brazos del Hyuga sana y salva

-Kohana...- se acerco rapidamente y la abrazo - no vuelvas a hacer eso princesa estaba preocupado por ti- dijo mientras la abrazaba

- La encontre gateando un poco lejos y cuando la traje no estaban asi que di un paseo con ella- Dijo Nejn

-Gracias Neji el teme y yo la buscabamos jajaja- contesto Naruto con sus brazos atras de la nuca

-Gracia Hyuga- respondio Sasuke

-De nada Uchiha- contesto - bueno me retiro hasta luego-

-Adios- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto

El ojiperla se retiro al igual que Naruto dejando asi una vez mas a padre e hija solos

-Kohana...mi princesa nunca me asustes asi de nuevo no se que haria si te pasa algo- dijo el azabache mientras la abrazaba

-...papa- dijo la bebe...sus primeras palabras

- papa...tus primeras palabras fueron papa...jajaja Sakura se pondra celosa cuando sepa que dijiste papa y no mama jajajaja- Dijo Sasuke con un toque de humor

- papa...papa ...papa- repetia una y otra vez la niña

- Si soy tu papa- contesto Sasuke divertido

-Sasuke ya llege amor- aviso Sakura

Sasuke se levanto cpn Kohana en brazos y se acerco a su esposa

-que tal tu dia Sakura-

-muy bien compre ropa, vestidos y juguetes para Kohana...y que tal tu dia con nuestra bebe?-

-Biem todo tranquilo y nada interesante- contesto tranquilo Sasuke

-¿En serio Sasuke-kun? Nada interesante señor "a visto a una niña de gateando de pelo negro y ojos jade"- pregunto un poco enojada y con el ceño fruncido

Sasuke solo la vio con un poco de miedo...tendria que contarle todo lo sucedido en ese dia.

Se acabo ^-^

Espero les alla gustado gente hermosa n.n


End file.
